A prominent cellular region at the attachments of the roof of the third ventricle has been found to be characteristic of the cat. It is speculated that it may serve as a chemo- or baroreceptive organ for control of blood flow to the choroid plexus. A study of its submicroscopic structure is contemplated in order to help clarify such a functional possibility.